Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a technology of analyzing network structure deployment; more specifically, a process system for constructing network structure deployment diagram by use of the flow status messages of each connection ports on the network and the method thereof and a computer program product storing the analysis program of the network structure deployment.
Descriptions of the Related Art
With the fast development of network technology, network management is becoming more and more complicated. In order to increase the functionality and maneuverability of network facility and service management, quickly and correctly drawing the structure deployment diagram corresponding to the network system can help network manager locate the errors of the network quickly, and improve the whole architecture or specific region of the network. It is the basis to ensure the network managing system to operate in high efficiency, and has gradually become an important factor of network management.
The conventional operation of analyzing network structure deployment is usually sending PING (echo request packets) commands by engineers through a remote computer to each node of the network to check the connection status of each node. However, the defect of the method is that only one network node can be checked at one time. With the daily growing network architecture, the quantity of network node also grows multiple times. It usually needs plenty of time to finish one analysis work of network structure deployment. Meanwhile, the applied technology such as dynamic router and strategy router also increase the uncertainty of network structure deployment. So, apparently, the conventional network structure analysis method cannot be adapted for the development of the network technology nowadays. Therefore, how to provide a network structure analysis technology that is faster and suitable for large network is the technology topic to be solved by the present invention.